Hibiscus moscheutosxc3x97H. rosa-sinensis. 
The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined and noticeably shiny, xe2x80x9cMaple-likexe2x80x9d, green leaves which have smooth margins and white buds s which combined compliments the landscape;
(b) Medium-sized flowers that are outstanding for their bright white overlapping petals with red eyezones that have a tubular shape and recurved petal edges;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day, sometimes two;
(d) The plant being small but vigorous with stouter stems, compact and xe2x80x9cpyramidalxe2x80x9d breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of a least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
(f) The plant being a genetic achievement as a hybrid between a tropical and hardy Hibiscus.
xe2x80x98Angeliquexe2x80x99 was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus moscheutos and Hibiscus rosa-sinensis. More specifically, the plant resulted from multiple crossings with an unnamed Fleming Hibiscus rosa-sinensis (nonpatented) and xe2x80x98Bright Eyexe2x80x99, a Fleming Hibiscus moscheutos (nonpatented). The seedling which most nearly met all of the above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1989 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division has shown that unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the aforementioned distinctive charateristics. This TROPICALxe2x80x94HARDY(trademark) Hibiscus plant greatly contributes to the market with its tropical aspect, sheer beauty and utter refinement, its compact growth habit, its enhanced resistance to disase and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.